


Ftwd + The 100

by SeaOfStarlight



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfStarlight/pseuds/SeaOfStarlight
Summary: Clarke and Lexa wake up on earth during an apocalypse in a house. There are zombies outside and they have to hide and survive.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	1. The new place

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I am kinda bad so sorry but feel free to Read along, I will try to write every day except on weekends.

I woke up in a house. The room they were in had two twin beds, probably belonging to some children, was dark. The children were long gone, beds filled with dust. Clarke looked out the window, she gasped and backed up against the wall. I peered out to see, "What are those things?" I asked. There were tons of people out there scratching at the door, they looked.... Dead. We walked downstairs, Clarke clutched my hand we were scared, I just didn't show it. There was a child sitting in the corner crying, "she must have lost her fa-" Clarke cut me off and ran to the child "MADI!!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. They hugged. "Oh right- This is Madi while you were... gone" Clarke explained, "I found her after praimfaya, the second wave of radiation. She is my kid." So she has a child now!?! why dint she tell me? What second wave?! "I have so many questions." I said quietly. Scritttch..... the dead we saw outside were trying to get in. "grab Madi we have to find a safer place." I yelled. we went into the kitchen and looked for any weapons, Clarke found a gun and some bullets on the counter, "must have been trying to get out as well." Clarke said. Madi grabbed a knife "when we get safe I'll teach you how to use a sword." I said to Madi. I grabbed a sword off my back. we went upstairs and found an open window and a rope ladder, "they must have gotten out this way" Madi said quietly looking at the blood on the rope. I climbed down first and grabbed Madi, then Clarke. We ran as fast as we could to the street and looked around for a safe place to hide. Clarke said they should run left because there were less dead there, oh how wrong Clarke was.


	2. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet someone new. thats pretty much it and they also learn what's happening a little bit

We stood in the street for a second until Clarke ran towards a bigger building where there were a few dead outside. she shot them while crying, I covered Madi's eyes. I think she was crying because of me maybe I should have stayed dead. "Lexa?" Madi asks "Why are you crying?". Im not crying! ...oh. I guess I am. "It's nothing" I respond a little too quickly, tears still rolling off my face. Madi runs to Clarke, still shooting up the building and crying. "Its ok Clarke." Madi says sympathetically. I run after her and open the door to peek inside, Clarke Slams the door, catching the attention of the few dead inside. "Crap." I say as I draw my swords. we run in together with Madi hiding in the corner. I cut one in their stomach just enough to kill immediately, they fall over for a second and then get back up still scratching and biting at us. "What the heck-" I exclaim "she should be dead!" Clarke looks at me and shoots the one I sliced up in the head as a tear rolls from her eye and we retreat, "there's too many." Clarke says "we have to hide." "I saw a bathroom that way." Madi responds, pointing to a door. we walk towards the door slowly in case there are dead inside. I open the door slowly with my sword drawn. "Abby?"


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa talk and try to work it out.

"I don't think thats Abby, Clarke..." I say. Clarke draws her gun hesitantly, I grab it out of her hand, aim for her head, hug Clarke and shoot. Her body falls as if it were in slow-mo. "Im sorry" Clarke whispers. I drag her body away so we can hide in the bathroom, which is quite big. Madi sighs and sits down in a corner and I tell her that i'm going to go talk to Clarke privately for a second "ok!" she responds. "Clarke.. i'm so sorry I had to leave you." I tell her "I tried to fight it but I couldn't do it, I wasn't strong enough. but better me than you." Clarke turns around with tears streaming down her face "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!!!" she collapses into my arms crying. "Its not your fault, if I didn't get up-" she stops me with a kiss, "i'm sorry lex if I hadn't been out there we could have stayed together." I hug her and tell her "its ok, i'm here, I love you." I get up and say "we should stay here for the night, its probably getting dark out

...

I missed cuddling in bed with her, it had been so long. I wonder if Madi is ready for sword lessons, there is enough space in here I think. If I can teach her well enough then maybe we can find a safe place to live where we cant be attacked or bitten etc. that would be great.


	4. The Half Dead Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find someone new that may be able to help them out.

In the morning Clarke and I woke up to the sound of Madi screaming. "What is it Madi?" I ask. she points to a child with one blank eye as the child ran away. "What the heck was that?" I asked standing up "I...don't know" Clarke responded. We opened up the door and peered out, she wasn't there and neither were the dead. "what's that in the tree?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the tree. "Is that...Bellamy?!?" Clarke said, now running. Upon closer inspection I realize he is dead, impaled by a broken branch to his head. "Im glad octavia isn't here to see this" Madi said, sniveling. "How do you know about Octavia and Bellamy?" I asked Madi "Clarke told me stories, Octavia is may favorite. "Oh...Nice" I responded. "maybe if we climb the tree we can get onto the roof to make camp" Clarke said after I removed his body from the tree. We climbed up the tree and went on the roof, I looked off the side of it and saw there were dead roaming around, but no signs of the girl we had seen. "Whats that?'" Madi asks pointing to a building in the distance with a glowing sign, a hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you watched FTWD you may know where this is going


End file.
